grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Giant Leather
Giant Leather is an American wrestler. He displays homage to original Leatherface wrestler; Mike Kirchner and the legendary horror movie icon, Leatherface. In BFCW he plays BHP and Phosphate Free Face. SWF Giant Leather competes in SWF, as part of the tag team 'The Monster's Asylum' alongside Sprinkles the Clown, where they are the current and 3x SWF Tag Team Champions. Leather and Sprinkles first appeared on GTS at SWF in a match against Cryme Tyme, after the match, Cryme Tyme sold the tag titles to DF, but Leather and Sprinkles stole the titles back. They defended the tag titles against Grim and El Jefe Rojo in a tables match, which they lost when Sprinkles was superkicked off the apron and through a table. Monster's Asylum got a rematch as part of a triple threat tag team turmoil match, but were unsuccessful in winning back the tag titles after an interference from Gillberg. Monster's Asylum received another shot at the tag titles, but were unsuccessful in getting back the belts since Grim and Duhop intentionally got themselves disqualified. On April 14, Monster's Asylum defeated Grim and El Jefe Rojo to become the SWF World Tag Team Champions for a second time. On April 29, at SWF Call 2 Arms Monster's Asylum was defeated by Crusade For Change (Anthony Gangone & TJ Marconi) for the SWF World Tag Team Championship, Later Monster's Asylum regained the SWF World Tag Team Championship by defeating Crusade For Change. GTS Giant Leather made his first appearance in a GTS ring when he ambushed the entire roster, knocking them out one at a time, causing everyone in GTS to retreat. Kleetus Bailey tried taking Giant Leather down using a taser, but Giant Leather was unaffected. Leather was also able to kidnap Tommy Salami, but Tommy got away after kicking Leather in the testicles. After Leather apparently 'killed' Kleetus, the GTS United States Championship was vacated and decided in an open invitational, Giant Leather appeared and eliminated everyone in the match with ease, leaving the final 3 to decide the winner in a triple threat match, with Leather taking on Tommy Salami and El Jefe Rojo, which Leather won after pinning Tommy, making Giant Leather the new GTS United States Champion. 5 Days Later, Leather lost the US Title to El Jefe Rojo. Leather then entered a rivalry with Vlad Drago, resulting in Vlad challenging Leather to a 3 stages of Hell match at Grimamania in which he was defeated. During the GTS Brand Split, Giant Leather debuted a new mask. After GTS moved to a Warehouse, Giant Leather seemingly turned face. On May 15th 2017, Giant Leather defeated Pete Corvus, before taking a naked mannequin. The next week, Leather was assigned the task of sweeping and keeping Jeff the Killer away, but he neglected his job in favour of decorating the mannequin, which had become his girlfriend. Before a match for the GTS Championship, Jay Evans accidently knocked the head off the mannequin, angering Leather, causing him to chase everyone and get locked out of the warehouse with Dalton Hawkins continuously mocking him, when Leather was finally let back in, he attacked Dr Kay before leaving. He defeated Jeff The Killer on May 18, 2017 to become the first man to beat Jeff and become 2-time GTS United States Championship at War For The Warehouse. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Chokeslam ** Tombstone Piledriver (Kneeling Reverse Piledriver) (Adopted from The Undertaker) * Signature Moves ** Big Boot ** Uppercut ** Diving Clothesline (Adopted from Kane) ** Stunner ** Sidewalk Slam ** Leg Drop ** Two Handed Chokehold ** Elbow Drop ** Biting ** Corner Chokehold (Sometimes with boot) * With Sprinkles the Clown ** Double-Team Finishing Moves *** To The Island (Irish whip into running boot) ** Double-Team Signature Moves *** Washed Up (sidewalk slam body splash combo) * Nicknames ** "Leatherface" Championships & Accomplishments * GTS Wrestling ** GTS United States Championship (2 times) * SWF ** SWF World Tag Team Championship (3 times, Current) with Sprinkles the Clown Trivia *He is the first GTS wrestler that enters the ring by stepping over the top ropes (Something usually done by wrestlers who are 7 foot tall) Entrance Music Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Masked Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Monsters Category:GTS United States Champions Category:SWF World Tag Team Champions Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:GTS Show Category:Double Champions Category:Tweeners